Ride Or Die
by naviskyy
Summary: Some friendships last for a little while some last forever. Some change your life forever. Rather its for good or bad, for better or worse only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first attempt at a Fast & Furious story. I have been a fan since day one and will be a fan to the grave. Reviews & such are appreciated. Please enjoy!

SN: I do not own anything recognizably a part of the Fast & Furious franchise. I do own my OCs & anything not recognizably a part of the Fast & Furious franchise.

Character Description: Rayven Jones- 5'4, dark brown curly hair, hazel eyes, African American

 _You ever meet someone and y'all are instant friends? It's like y'all's meeting was fate or something. That's what it was like when I met my best friend Mia Torretto. Our friendship would ultimately change our lives. Would it be for better or worse? Good or bad? Only time will tell. For now I'm just along for the ride that is the friendship of Rayven Jones and Mia Torretto._

Chapter 1: That's My Best Friend!

"You goin home after school, Rayven?" Mia asked as we headed to the cafeteria.

" Yeah. Mom wants to talk." I replied while rolling my eyes. My mother always wanted to talk.

"Don't make that face. Just remember we have to start on that history project tonight."

"I remember. It's my excuse to not have to endure a long conversation with my mom. All she wants to talk about is her boyfriend and how I should get along with him."

"Why don't you get along?" Mia asked as we sat at our usually table with Mia's brother Dominic, his best friend Vince and girlfriend Lettie.

"Who isn't she gettin along with now?" asked Vince.

"My mom's boyfriend. And to answer your question, Mia, he's fake. He's all smiles and politeness when my mom's watching but once her back is turned he's a jackass."

"You tell your mom?" Mia asked not at all liking that I was being mistreated.

"Yep. She doesn't believe me. So whenever he's around I lock myself in my room or roll to your house. I love my mom and want her to be happy but her happiness is making me miserable."

"If you want...me and Dom can beat him up for you?" Vince said making me smile.

"Nah I'm cool but thanks for the offer, V."

"Well you're always welcome at our house. You practically live there anyway." said Dominic. It was true, half my closet was in Mia's room. Granted half her closet was in mine.

"Thanks, Dom. Just remember that the next time I'm eating the last off your food." I said laughing. The bell rung and we headed to our next class. Dom promised to be outside waiting for us after school which meant he was skipping the rest of the day. Sometimes Dominic Torretto was a bad influence.

The boredom that is high school finally ended and I met Mia at her locker so we could meet everyone else. "Should've skipped with you guys." I said sliding into Dom's backseat with Mia hot on my heels.

"Why?" asked Mia.

"Got hit on by a jock today. I'm about to start wearin a sign explaining my lack of interest in jocks." Everyone laughed. Dom pulled into the Torretto driveway and I hopped out to head across the street to my own house. When I walked in the house my mother and her boyfriend, Steve, were sitting in the living room waiting for me. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Come and sit." My mother said patting the spot between her and Steve. _Does she honestly think I'm sitting any where near him?_ I sat on the couch opposite them. _How do you like them apples._ My inner voice could be childish. "Steve's moving in!" Mom announced excitedly. I on the other hand wanted to throw up.

"Movin in where?"

"Here. My stuff's already in the garage." said Steve.

"Great! Just frikkin great! Bad enough I woke up this morning to him eatin the last of my Cinnamon Toast Crunch, NOW I gotta go to sleep every night knowin this jerk will be at the table the next morning eatin more of my cereal." I was livid!

"There's no need for name calling." My mother admonished.

"Whatever. I'm out." I said walking to the door.

"Did we say you could leave?" Steve asked.

"First things first. You're not my father and never will be. So there is no "we" when it comes to parenting me. There's just mom. Secondly, Mom, going to Mia's to start our project. If I'm not back by nine I'm staying the night." I heard Steve tell my mom that she needed to teach me to control my mouth. This new living arrangement was going to be hell.

I crossed the street to find Dom, Vince, Lettie and Mr. Torretto working on Mr. Torretto's race car. I know nothing of cars and have no interest in learning so I kept it moving into the house. Mia was in the kitchen making a meal when I walked through the back door. "So what did your mom say?" Mia asked as I dropped into the nearest chair.

"She moved the jackass into the house." Mia looked shocked.

"Well crap. That sucks."

"What sucks?" Dom asked coming into the kitchen.

"Crap! Make a sound next time, Torretto." I said with a hand over my heart. "And what sucks is the jackass has taken up permanent residency across the street."

"Your mom moved her boyfriend in?" said Vince out of nowhere.

"First Dominic now you. Y'all need to learn how to make more noise." Lettie and Mr. Torretto came in the house after Vince.

"You stayin the night?" asked Mr. Torretto.

"I don't know. Told mom if I wasn't home by nine I was stayin. I really don't wanna be in that house right now. Y'all know he ate the last of my Cinnamon Toast Crunch this morning?" Everyone laughed. Cinnamon Toast Crunch is my favorite cereal, to me, eating my last was equivalent to blasphemy.

After dinner Mia and I started on our project. I had time to go home but didn't want to so I stayed at the Torretto house. I was sitting at the table demolishing my second bowl of cereal (making up for the cinnamon goodness I missed yesterday) when Vince sat down. Vince mumbled a good morning while I gave him a head nod. By the time I was halfway through my third bowl Dom and Mia had joined us and Lettie was walking through the front door. Thirty minutes later we loaded up and headed to school.

It was a month since the jackass moved in and I was miserable as hell. I was snapping on everybody and everything. My teachers were sick of my attitude and calling the house every week which lead to issues with my mom which caused Steve to butt in. Steve butting in usually led to me going off and yelling at him which caused my mother to defend him sending me even further over the edge. I spent every free minute I could across the street. Mia and the crew were the only ones that didn't irritate me. The straw that broke the camel's back however came when my mother dropped the bomb that she was pregnant in my principal's office during a disciplinary meeting. The meeting was because I'd smacked some cheerleader who'd been ragging on me since the first day of school. I guess between the issues at home and having pent up anger I snapped. I don't think Mom meant to let it slip about her pregnancy but apparently the stress my behavior was causing wasn't good for the baby.

When we got home and Mom told Steve what had happened he just had to put his two cents in. When I locked myself (literally) in my room, Steve couldn't leave it alone. He kept banging on my door and yelling. I finally opened the door so I could go to Mia's and try to calm down. Steve grabbed my arm and slapped my face. I saw red. I punched Steve breaking his nose. Instead of being concerned with the welfare of her daughter my mother was worried about Steve.

I knocked on the Torretto's door, face flushed with anger and I was sure I had a red hand shaped mark on the left side. "What the hell happened?" Mr. Torretto asked when he opened the door.

"Steve slapped me. I broke his nose. Mom's more concerned with his welfare than mine."

"Stay here." Mr. Torretto said heading out the door and yelling for Mia to come downstairs at the same time.

"What the hell?" Mia said when she saw my face. I retold the story to Mia including the part about her dad.

"I hope dad kicks his ass. And good job with the nose. That's the best friend I know and love."

Mr. Torretto came back and said that he was taking me home to get my clothes. I was moving in with the Torrettos and apparently my mother hadn't protested. She agreed that it was in everyone's best interests that I move out. My mother was only that on paper. She signed all my documents that required parental signature but from that day forward Mr. Torretto became my parent in every sense of the word.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This story is AU but also has events from the movie(s) in it.

SN: I don't own anything recognizably a part of the Fast & Furious franchise. I do own anything not recognizably a part of the Fast & Furious franchise and my OCs.

 _It's been two years since the day I moved in with Mia's family. I was 18 and excited that graduation was a few weeks away. Dominic and Vince had graduated (barely) two years ago now it was time for Mia, Lettie and I to graduate. I saw my mom a lot (hard not to when she's right across the street). I never moved back in but I visited when Steve wasn't home and saw my little brother. Steve hated that I was around his kid but I didn't care. To my credit I managed to keep my opinion of Steve to myself during visits with my brother. No need to tarnish the kid's view of his father._

Chapter 2: 18 to life

I was sitting in the cafeteria waiting for Mia and Lettie to show up so I could find out what the plan was for after school. They finally showed up five minutes later.

"Bout time you two showed. I've been sitting here, forever, looking friendless."

"Whatever." said Lettie.

"What's the moves for today?" I asked.

"I've gotta work at the store." said Mia. Mr. Torretto owned a little deli/convenient type store. We all worked there.

"I'm helping Dom and his dad get the car ready for this weekend." replied Lettie. Lettie was completely into cars. So my options were either chill at the store all day with Mia or watch people work on a car.

"Guess I've gotta entertain myself today."

It was the end of the day and we headed to the car. Dom was parked next to Mia's car waiting on Lettie and Vince was with him. "Hey Dom, since you're goin home mind if I ride with you so Mia can go straight to store and I can get my car." I asked.

"Actually we're going to the store first to wait for Dad." Dom responded.

"Here. I'll ride with Dom. You go do whatever." Mia said tossing me her keys. We drove each other's cars a lot. Sometimes I grabbed Mia's keys by accident and vice versa.

"I'm rollin with Ray." Vince said hopping into the passengers seat. "So where we goin?" asked Vince as I pulled Mia's car out of the school parking lot.

"I was going to go to the beach and people watch."

"Seriously?"

"Better than sittin at the store waiting for Mia or watching people work on a car. And unlike you, Vinny boy, I don't like to waste all my free time indoors watching TV."

"Whatever. Let's go people watch."

When we go to the beach I sat on the hood of Mia's car content with watching the world go by. Vince on the other hand was bored. Oh well, he invited himself along. I was watching a couple walking along the sand when Vince broke the silence. "Why are you single, Rayven?" Vince asked. I damn near spit out the water in my mouth.

"Um, I don't know. I guess the guys at school are scared of you and Dom. Well the ones that know about y'all. The rest think I'm unapproachable, I guess."

"Then go on a date with me."

"Seriously? Like you're not just sayin that shit?"

"Dead ass."

"When?"

"Tomorrow. Pick you up after school, go grab something to eat."

"Okay." We sat in silence for a little while longer before heading back to the house.

The next morning I put a little extra effort into getting ready for school. I was the first at the table for breakfast so there was no one around to comment about my appearance. I was at the kitchen sink when Lettie walked through the back door at the same time Dominic walked in the kitchen. "Who you cute for?" asked Lettie. I considered telling her to mind her business.

"I have a date after school."

"Say what now!" Dominic said a little too loud while looking like he wanted to punch someone.

"Why are you yelling?" Mia asked her brother, joining the party.

"Did you know you your best friend has a date?"

"What! Why didn't you say something yesterday?!"

"Why are you yelling?" I repeated Mia's question back to her. Right at that moment Vince walked through the door. "Why are you questioning me about a date, Dom, when your best friend has a date today too?" It took a minute for everyone to register what I said.

"You takin her out?" Dom questioned Vince. Vince nodded his reply. "You break her heart I'll have to hurt you. Best friends aside, that's my other little sister."

I spent all day staring at every clock in every class willing the end of the school day to hurry itself along. When the finally bell rang, I made it to my locker in record time. I made a pit stop in the bathroom to check my makeup and headed out the doors. Vince took me to my favorite diner to eat followed by ice cream at my favorite place. When I got home I had to endure a Torretto Inquisition. "Have fun?" Mia asked before I was fully in the door.

"I sure did. I ate at my favorite place and had ice cream at my favorite spot. Vince was a gentleman. Who know Vince was capable of that. And he can kiss!"

"I could've gone the rest of my life not knowing that last part." Dom commented. I laughed. I spent the rest of the night going over every detail with Mia.

 _Two weeks later_

Finally the day was here! I was graduating. I would never again have to step foot in the hell known as high school again. When we arrived at the school I went to my designated spot. An hour and some change later I was officially a high school graduate. I was beyond glad to have that chapter of my life over with. I now had the entire summer to act a fool before I started community college in the fall. Mia ran up to me and jumped on my back. "We finally graduated!" Mia said loudly in my ear.

"I know. I was there. Now get off!" Mia got off my back.

"I'm glad that's over. I can't wait to get out this dress." Lettie remarked. Lettie's mother had forced her to wear a dress. When Lettie showed up I was sure the four horsemen of the apocalypse were with her because Lettie and dresses don't go together.

"You look gorgeous babe.." Dom said to Lettie, "congratulations." That was directed at Mia and I.

"Thanks." All three of us responded at the same.

"They've synchronized again." Vince said laughing. We all headed to the cars and left. We were treated to a graduation meal by Mr. Torretto. Afterwards we headed in different directions.

 _Graduation Night_

 _Back at the house_

"What are your plans tonight girls?" Mr. Torretto asked.

"Thinking about crashing the Tran cousins' graduation party." said Lettie.

"No need to crash, Let, I got an invite and was told to bring as many as I wanted."

"Does that mean we can come?" asked Vince referring to himself and Dominic.

"No!" said all three of us. There was no beef (known anyways) between Vince, Dominic and the Trans but it was a known fact that Dominic slept with Johnny Tran's sister during on of he and Lettie's off periods (which happened with alarming frequency). I figured Lettie didn't want Dom there because of Johnny's sister, Mia probably didn't want Dom there because that would limit her contact with the opposite gender (dudes tended to stay away when Dominic was around) and I didn't want Vince there because I was planning on getting my flirt on. Although Vince and I had other dates and spent more time than usual together, I was technically still single.

The girls and I started getting ready for the night's festivities. When we pulled up to the Tran house the party was already jumping. We split up with a promise to stay within each others eyesight at all times or at least try to do so. I was getting a drink when I was approached by Johnny Tran. "Surprised Torretto let y'all out alone." Johnny said.

"Dom didn't "let" anyone do anything. Dominic Torretto ain't my daddy or my man.".

"Well I don't see your man either."

"If you mean Vince, he isn't my man. Where's your shadow?"

"Who? Lance? He's chattin up your girl Mia." I looked in Mia's direction and sure enough Lance was in her face. Lance must've been saying something really funny because Mia was cracking up. "Looks like your cousin's got some game." I comment.

"I guess he should since I taught everything he knows."

"Is that so?"

"It's so." I was graced with a full on charming as hell smile from Tran. I was momentarily stunned into silence by the smile. Johnny grabbed my hand and led me to the living room which apparently had been converted into the dance floor. By the time we left I was seriously testing the endurance of my deodorant. I had a fun night. I flirted my ass off with Johnny, danced til my feet hurt, there may have been a make out session or two (that I can neither confirm nor deny at the present moment). Lettie, Mia and I were in the car having fun, being silly, we didn't realize there was a shit storm headed our way when we got to the Torretto house.

 _Graduation Night After the Party_

The girls and I walked into the house via the kitchen and were greeted by a pissed off Vince and Dominic. "Well, looks like the fun's over." I said with just a smidge of sarcasm. I couldn't help myself. Dominic was the first of the pair to speak and he directed his first statement at his sister. "Heard you spent all night with Lance Tran. From what I heard y'all were damn near inseparable all night."

"So what if we were. You're not dad and I'm single. Lance is actually funny when he's not playing shadow to his cousin." Mia respond with a bit of attitude.

"Saw you two chattin it up. According to Johnny, he taught his cousin everything he knows." I stated. I refused to play into Dominic's need to control shit especially Mia. I had completely forgotten that Vince also was in on the 'trying to control shit' agenda.

"How would you know what Johnny said?" Vince asked a bit angrily.

"Because we held a conversation, we danced, held another conversation, danced some more...see the pattern?"

"Why would you be doing anything with Tran when you got a man?"

"Push pause...you are not my man. We never had the convo, nothing has been made official. And who snitched on us?"

"Who doesn't matter. But apparently we need to have a different conversation. Privately." Vince said as he gently grabbed my arm to lead me off for that private conversation. I heard Mia ask Dom if he was still mad at her. I guess all was right in Torrettoland again because I didn't hear Dom's voice bitching anymore. Vince and I had our conversation and afterwards I wasn't single anymore. No more flirting for me but I was happy. Life would continue on as we knew or so we thought.


End file.
